Your Soft Touch
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: It all started with a simple suggestion from Yami. "Hey Aibou, let's go out tonight." Little did Yuugi know that his normal Friday Evening was about to become very eventful.
1. The Bangle

**Author's Notes: I've been in a big Yu-Gi-Oh Mood lately. Thank LK for that. I got inspired for this while watching 'No Matter What' and hopefully I can finish it cause I really want to. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D**

**Full Summary: It all started with a simple suggestion from Yami. "Hey Aibou, let's go out tonight." Little did Yuugi know that his normal Friday Evening was about to become very eventful.**

**Pairings: Yami Yugi/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Honda/Duke, Juudai/Shou, Atem/AEYugi, Seth/AEJou**

**Chapter One: The Bangle**

It all started with a simple suggestion from Yami.

"Hey Aibou, let's go out tonight."

It had just been a normal Friday for the pair with Yami having watched over the shop with Solomon while Yuugi attended classes for the day. Yuugi had been going to school for the last few months though it was difficult to get back to concentrating on the books when his life had just revolved so much around duel monsters. He had finally gotten the hang of it though and actually preferred the quiet life of school then worrying about losing his soul in the shadow realm.

After the long day in school, Yuugi had returned home and was too happy to see Yami sitting at the register looking absolutely bored. After a discussion with Marik and Ishizu, they were able to get Yami his own body and even though he missed the comforting feeling that his darkness was always beside him Yuugi could tell that Yami was happier like this. Where they could BOTH hang out with their friends or just be with each other.

On most friday evenings, the two of them preferred to order in and watch some of Yuugi's favorite scary movies but he could almost feel Yami's eagerness to get out. The younger of them of course didn't mind, liking when Yami actually WANTED to go out and the idea of it being just the two of them was a good one. So without a second thought, he agreed and they left.

"There's supposed to be this new scary movie out that I've been dieing to see! I was going to see it with Jounouchi, but he always scares me during them anyway." Yuugi explained as he looked over the movie times in a newspaper, Yami walking at his side. Or he had been before Yuugi looked up and saw he was walking by himself. He looked back then, noticing Yami stopped outside of a shop and Yuugi sighed.

"Hey, Yami we're going to be late." Yuugi stated as he trotted up to his partner's side, taking his hand gently.

"Can we go in here for a minute?" Yami asked, looking down to his shorter counterpart then before looking up at the shop again.

Yuugi glanced up at the sign of the shop, reading the scrawled black name 'Wonders of the World: Antique and Gift Shop'.

"Are you sure you want to?" Yuugi asked then, looking to Yami. It had been ages since the other had been like this and he was a bit concerned. Did this have to do with his past? When Yami nodded, Yuugi led the way inside.

"Good Evening." Called a voice from behind the register, drawing Yuugi's eyes to him. He looked around the same age as him, but he looked disinterested in the business and was reading a magazine on duel monsters.

'This is probably what Yami looks like all day while I'm at school.' Yuugi laughed in his mind before he noticed that Yami had released him to browse by himself. The teen sighed then before he looked around the store in an attempt to find something that interested him.

That was when a gleam from the corner of the store caught his eye and he blinked, shooting a glance at Yami before going to where the gleam had come from. He was a bit embarrassed, finding himself in the jewelry section of the store but the gleam shone again and his eyes landed on the item that was beckoning for him.

It was a silver bangle resting in the glass cabinet of the counter.

"Um, excuse me sir. Can I look at this?" Yuugi beckoned to the shopkeeper who glanced up at him with brown eyes.

"Sure." He replied with a chipper tone, considering the bored look he had just had a moment ago. He moved to the counter and slid it open before grabbing the piece.

"Thank you." Yuugi said rather happily as he took it and looked it over.

"No prob. My buddy, he's really good on stuff like this ya know and he was saying that this piece is from Ancient Egypt. It was worn by one of the previous pharaohs who just up and vanished." The brown eyed teen stated, leaning on the counter and looking up at Yuugi with his brown eyes.

"You don't say." Yuugi replied, only half interested in what the bi-colored haired boy had to say. This piece of silver was hypnotizing to him somehow. Suddenly, a weak cry for help sounded and Yuugi raised his eyes from the bangle.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Suddenly the bangle began to glow brightly in Yuugi's hands and his eyes widened.

"Woah, how are you doing that?" The other teen asked in awe, though he slowly began to disappear as the light was engulfing him.

"Aibou?" Came Yami's concerned voice as he walked closer, then noticing what was happening.

"Yuugi!" Yami ran to grab his partner then, reaching into the light but just as quickly as it had appeared, it had vanished and had taken Yuugi with it.

**A/N: Show of hands, how many of you thought this was going to be a smut fic when you read the summary? I apologize for the quality of this chapter. I forgot how to write or something. o-o;**


	2. Waking Up In Egypt

**A/N: Wanted to write the second chapter while I was thinking about it. Hopefully I'll be able to write better now. XD**

**Full Summary: It all started with a simple suggestion from Yami. "Hey Aibou, let's go out tonight." Little did Yuugi know that his normal Friday Evening was about to become very eventful.**

**Pairings: Yami Yugi/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Honda/Duke, Juudai/Shou, Atem/AEYugi, Seth/AEJou**

**Chapter Two: Waking Up in Egypt**

The first thing that Yuugi's senses became aware of was how hot it had become. He could already feel his cheeks hot with the sting of sunburn when he opened his eyes. The sky was blue and the sun was directly over him, indicating that it was noon. Or around noon anyway.

"Ugh...what happened?" Yuugi muttered softly to himself, rubbing at his eye then as he took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a desert with sand dunes spread out for miles. This made Yuugi blink before he pinched himself. He wasn't dreaming, was he?

'Yami...are you here with me?' Yuugi whispered into his mind, hoping that maybe his partner could answer questions he had.

'Help me...' Whispered back a small voice, making Yuugi's eyes open wide to look around again. He was alone but he was sure that the voice wasn't his partner's. It sounded familiar however.

'Who are you? What's going on?' Yuugi thought to his link again. However he didn't get a response this time and he sighed, standing then. With no idea where he was or what way to go, Yuugi began walking in a random direction in hopes that he would find some civilization or even an indication as to where he was at.

XXX

Several hours had passed with Yuugi's trail disappearing in the sand behind him. It was so hot, and the sun still had a few hours before it finally set to relieve Yuugi of its heat. It was too late to be spared from a sunburn however, his face and bare arms on fire. The voice from earlier had called out for help again since Yuugi had begun walking, but ceased eventually.

Just as Yuugi was ready to give up, a huge shadow flew over him and he blinked weakly looking up towards the shape. He was glad to see it wasn't a vulture, but was also a bit shocked as it looked like a black dragon was circling him instead.

"That's impossible." Yuugi muttered before he continued walking on, only for the beast to swoop down and land a little ways ahead of him. A form jumped off the back of the dragon and began to run towards him.

"Akiiki! You're alive!" The form shouted before running up and hugging Yuugi's smaller form.

"Akiiki?" Yuugi asked weakly, though he didn't fight against the figure who was squeezing him.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?" The form asked as he placed Yuugi back down and looked him over. As Yuugi was finally able to get a good look at him, he smiled.

"Jounouchi, when'd you get a dragon?" He asked, tilting his head a little at his friend.

"Hm, you're delirious from the heat, that's expected though." Jounouchi muttered softly before he looked at his friend and smiled.

"So you didn't ride here on a dragon?" Yuugi asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well of course I did." Jounouchi replied, blinking then. "You don't remember Minkah?"

Yuugi looked back at the dragon before slowly shaking his head.

Jounouchi watched him for a moment before suddenly coming to a realization.

"You're not Akiiki are you?"

Yuugi shook his head some before he noticed some horses in the distance riding towards them. Jounouchi walked closer to greet the two men on the horses, bowing to one of them.

"My Pharaoh, I'm sorry to report this but this boy is not Akiiki." Yuugi blinked a little before his eyes widened, suddenly realizing where he was.

"What are you talking about Nuri? He looks just like him." Came the voice of the pharaoh, who sounded quite upset with this news.

"He looks just like him yes, and his soul is almost identical but there is something different about this boy." The Jounouchi look alike, now addressed as Nuri shot a look to Yuugi of confusion.

The Pharaoh looked to the man riding on the horse beside him and arched a brow in questioning.

"Nuri's specialization is feeling out other's souls pharaoh, we should trust him if he says they are different." The taller man who looked a lot like Seto to Yuugi spoke, nodding his head to the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh still seemed to be skeptical as he got off of his horse and walked past Nuri to approach Yuugi. There was no mistaking it now, this was Yami...only not as the spirit in the modern times but a great Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. The next words he spoke were filled with power that made Yuugi shudder.

"If you aren't Akiiki, then just who are you?"

**A/N: Sorry for Short Chapters, next one should be longer.**


	3. A Case of Mistaken Identity

**A/N: Still not satisfied with how my writing is coming out. Hopefully I can get my skills to start working! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this! The time difference might be a bit confusing. So just stay with me.**

**Full Summary: It all started with a simple suggestion from Yami. "Hey Aibou, let's go out tonight." Little did Yuugi know that his normal Friday Evening was about to become very eventful.**

**Pairings: Yami Yugi/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Honda/Duke, Juudai/Shou, Atem/AEYugi, Seth/AEJou**

**Chapter Three: A Case of Mistaken Identity**

"So let me get dis straight. You and Yug' were here looking at this old stuff and suddenly out of nowhere Yuugi disappears in a swirl of light?"Jounouchi asked, walking into the antique shop and holding the door open for Yami.

"That's right...and he's been gone for nearly a month now." Yami answered the teen, sounding absolutely miserable. Since the incident, Yami had been trying to contact and find Yuugi nonstop. That was a month ago and now Yami was slowly losing hope that Yuugi would ever return to him.

"Hey! You're back!" The young shop keeper from before said, moving from behind the counter to run over to the two.

"Hello Juudai, any sign of Yuugi?" Yami asked, though he didn't sound too hopeful.

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen him. My boyfriend can help us though!" Juudai said before he gestured for the two to follow him.

"What's yer boyfriend got tah do with anything?" Jounouchi asked with a small huff, following after the two.

"His parents own this shop and see, he's got this gift where he can sense other's spirits! He's put it to a lot of good use like finding people's soul mates to finding lost things. And I think he can help us find your friend." Juudai explained as they walked up the back steps, then walking into the upper part of the building. It was a small apartment that was kept very nice and clean. Almost like it was on show to be sold.

"Shou!" Juudai called, though there was no answer and he kind of huffed. "Hold on, he might not be up yet."

Juudai gestured for them to take a seat before he then moved down the hall into another room.

"Hey poofy, wake up." They could hear Juudai clearly say from the next room, though he was obviously trying to keep his voice gentle.

"Hm...what's wrong?" A small voice answered back, still sounding half asleep.

"Remember that guy I told you about? The one who's lover disappeared in our shop? He's here to see you." Juudai whispered back, Yami blushing a bit at the lover comment and glancing at a picture on the wall. It was of a small trio that consisted of Juudai, a small boy with blue, fluffy looking hair and finally a tall girl who looked kind of like Jounouchi.

Some shuffling from the room and a groan later, the two walked out revealing Shou to be the blue haired boy in the picture. He was dressed in a light blue pajama set that looked just a little too big for him. Instantly Yami thought of Yuugi and how he liked to wear his pajamas in a similar fashion, his hands moving to hide his misery.

"Sorry about that, Juudai didn't tell me you were coming today. I would've been more prepared." Shou apologized, adjusting his glasses on his eyes before noticing how miserable one of them looked.

"Juudai, go get some snacks and tea for our guests." Shou looked up at the taller teen then who nodded and walked into the kitchen, Shou then moving to sit across from the two and smiling.

"My name is Shou Marufuji, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Shou then looked at Yami and smiled.

"You must be Yami right?"

Yami looked up at Shou then before nodding gently.

"And I'm Katsuya Jounouchi." Jounouchi introduced himself, since neither of these two knew him.

"Katsuya Jounouchi huh?" Shou said, seeming to consider the blond for a moment before he shook his head and looked to them both with a friendly smile. That was when Juudai joined them with a bowl of chips and green tea for each of them.

"Yami is an interesting name. A nickname I presume?" Shou questioned as he picked up his tea and took a sip.

"I've been wandering without my name for a long time. It was Yuugi who finally decided to give me the name I go by now." Yami closed his eyes then thinking about Yuugi, his light.

"You aren't a normal being of our world are you? You only have the form you have now because someone who loves you dearly was able to give that to you." Shou stated, looking down into his tea cup.

"That's right. I owe everything I am now to Yuugi."

Shou looked up at Yami then before he smiled a bit sadly.

"I know where Yuugi is, but it will be nearly impossible for us to reach him."

"What? Where is he?" Yami asked, almost bewildered that this teen could locate his Hikari so simply.

"He's defied time itself and has gone backwards in time to end up in Ancient Egypt where you once ruled as Pharaoh."

"What? How on earth did he swing that?" Jounouchi asked, blinking a bit in confusion.

"The bangle that he grabbed must have been something close to his heart at that point in time. The remnants of his soul from that time and his physical touch must have reacted to each other and sent him back."

"I will go back and get him then." Yami said resolutely, then standing.

"You can't. Because of the circumstances you are in now, it would be impossible for you to return here." Shou stated, looking up at the male.

"How are we supposed tah help Yug then? Just wait around until he just happens to show up as a 3,000 year old man?" Jounouchi growled then.

"Jounouchi, you could always go back." Shou stated then before setting his cup of tea down.

"Poofy say what now?" Jounouchi blinked, looking at the smaller male.

"I could feel it since you first introduced yourself Jounouchi. Names have a lot of power behind them." Shou said with a smile before he then stood. "Come downstairs, I have a present for you."

The small group moved downstairs then and Shou instantly went to where Yuugi had disappeared. It was there that Shou pulled out a golden band for the finger.

"This was once yours in a past life Jounouchi, a life you lived in the same time that Yuugi is in now. With my help, if you put on this ring I'll be able to send you back as well. My magic will only work for a few days though so you have to have Yuugi with you when you start to disappear."

"So hold on, ya want me to put on dis thing go back to Ancient Egypt?" Jounouchi asked, looking at the ring. It did have a strong pull towards him and he felt like someone he cared about had given it to him for something important.

"It's the only way we can save Yuugi." Shou stated, looking up at Jounouchi.

"It's your decision."

XXX

Yuugi couldn't remember having fallen asleep, but he awoke in an entirely different scene then he last remembered. He was in a rather comfortable and luxurious bed in possibly the largest room he had ever seen. In one corner of the room, there was a large basin filled with what looked to be hot water, and beside it there was a multitude of pillows piled on top of each other. He wasn't sure what they were for but it looked comfortable. Off to the other side was a balcony, and that's where the Pharaoh came in.

"Oh, you're awake." The Pharaoh stated as he noticed the younger male sitting up in his bed.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." Yuugi chuckled a little, scratching the back of his head before noticing how much it hurt to move and cringing.

"You passed out just as I addressed you. No surprise. You were dehydrated and ill prepared for travel through the desert." The pharaoh stated as he moved and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Oh. Hehe, sorry about that. How long have I been asleep?" Yuugi wondered, watching the Pharaoh.

"All night. The sun is rising now."

Yuugi nodded a little before looking around the room more.

"You never did answer my question. Who are you?"

Yuugi looked back to the pharaoh and noticed how he watched him, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"My name is Yuugi." Yuugi introduced himself before he then shifted to face the pharaoh a bit more.

"Why is it that you look so much like Akiiki?" He asked then, looking him over. "You're almost his double."

Yuugi shook his head, smiling with a bit of defeat.

"I honestly have no idea why I look like him, I'm sorry."

The pharaoh sighed, turning to look away from Yuugi then.

"What happened to Akiiki?"

The pharaoh looked back at Yuugi before he looked to the balcony.

"Akiiki is my merwet you see, and about a week ago he was sick with a high fever. It was dieing down but he was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. I didn't want to leave him alone but I have responsibilities to my people and went to attend to the prosecution of criminals. This takes hours and when I came back to check on him, he was gone." The pharaoh explained, growling softly.

"Akiiki has a powerful Ka, so I know if he were well he would've been able to handle himself and come back to me but we have yet to find him. Whoever has him has to be hiding him using magic, else Nuri and Seth would've found him by now."

"Nuri and Seth are the two people who were with you earlier?"

"That's right. Nuri was telling me how you had called him Jounouchi. Why is that?"

Yuugi chuckled a little, scratching the back of his head.

"He looks a lot like a good friend of mine. Not as loud though."

Now it was the pharaohs turn to laugh.

"Oh he can be. Believe me." The two smiled at each other then. Yuugi could feel the familiar comfort that he felt when Yami was nearby but it was also different in a way. The pharaoh and Yami were different, just as he and Akiiki were different...whoever this Akiiki was.

'Yuugi...' A voice whispered into his mind, much more clear now before images began to flash into his mind. First it was as if Yuugi were floating above the desert, then swooping in and flying at a high speed across the sand. It flew until it hovered over a stone door that was slightly ajar, before it flew into the crack and was consumed by utter darkness. A glint of silver shone then before an eye in the darkness appeared, seeming to glow with inner energy.

"Yuugi, Yuugi snap out of it!" Came the pharaoh's voice before Yuugi was suddenly looking up at him with wide purple eyes.

"Pharaoh?" He said, not quite sure what had happened.

"Your eyes...they went white and your body was shaking." The pharaoh explained, brushing some hair out of Yuugi's eyes with concern.

"I think...Akiiki was giving me a vision." Yuugi muttered, sitting up and holding his head.

"What? What was it?" The pharaoh asked, wanting more then anything to learn news of his love. Just as Yuugi was about to explain, there came a ruckus from the gardens outside and the pharaoh stood to see what was going on.

"How dare you take on my form!" Nuri growled angrily, his magic crackling and making the air around him tense.

"Hold on a minute buddy, I ain't here to impersonate ya or anything. I'm lookin' for my friend Yuugi." The other form, who looked almost identical to Nuri stated.

"Well there's no one here by that name so you can just leave!" Nuri growled more, narrowing his eyes at the other.

"I ain't leavin til I find my friend ya understand me punk? I don't care if yer me or anythin'! I'm going to knock you down if you stand in my way!" The other shouted.

Nuri then smirked.

"Go ahead and try it. I guarantee you won't be able to touch me."

The other growled as well before he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright you asked for it punk!" He then ran at Nuri and proceeded to try and punch him, Nuri easily dodging his attacks.

"What's going on?" Yuugi asked as he then came onto the balcony. He took one glance at the scene and gasped slightly.

"Oh no, what's Jounouchi doing here? I have to go stop them!" Yuugi then turned and ran out.

"Yuugi wait!" Shouted the pharaoh, then going after him.

Meanwhile Jounouchi continued to send punches at Nuri who continued to dodge them.

"What da hell? Why can't I hit him?" Jounouchi muttered to himself as he stepped back to take a deep breath.

"A thief has to be fast on his feet and thought I've been out of the business for some time one never really loses his skill." Nuri said with a smirk however Jounouchi took this as an opportunity and landed a blow into Nuri's gut.

"Ha! Maybe you should talk a little less and foucs!" Jounouchi said with a smirk, making Nuri growl.

"That's it! I'm not going to waste my time on an idiot like you!" Nuri then brought his thumb to his lips and bit hard on it, drawing blood.

_'Asar, wolf of the desert, I summon thee to do my bidding!'_ Nuri called out in the tongue of the dead, a small blue light coming from his chest and taking the form of a large beast. It was nearly twice the height of the two men with golden fur completely covering its body. It had piercing red eyes and its long fangs bit down into its snout, its gums bleeding constantly.

"Master, what is it that you wish of me?" The beast said in a snarling tone, ignoring the cowering form in front of him.

"Feast on the idiot in front of you." Nuri said, turning his back and beginning to walk towards the palace.

"Yes Master." The wolf's eyes zoned in on Jounouchi before howling and running at him.

"No! Jounouchi!" Yuugi cried then as the beast lunged at his best friend. It was all Yuugi could do but to put himself between the beast and his friend. Nuri turned just in time to see the smaller teen's form fly back and collide with the other blond, Asar pouncing on both of them

"Asar stop!" Nuri cried then, making the wolf creature stop with his teeth just seconds from clamping down on the other blond's throat.

"Master?" The beast said then, turning to kneel in front of Nuri. Already there was blood staining the fur near his claws.

"Go get Seth and the palace physician and fast." Nuri ordered with the beast howling before it bounded past the pharaoh and into the palace.

"Nuri, what have you done?" The pharaoh whispered as he approached the scene. Both boys had passed out, with Yuugi bleeding profusely from his chest while laying on top of Jounouchi.

"I didn't mean to attack him Pharaoh, please forgive me." Nuri stated while kneeling before the Pharaoh as he moved to Yuugi, taking the smaller form in his arms. He was still alive but his life was fading quickly. The Pharaoh bit his lip as a wave of mixed emotions hit him.

"Guards!" The Pharaoh called, four guards appearing from around the gardens then.

"Prepare Nuri for his lashings."

"Yes Pharaoh." Nuri stood then, not putting up any resistance as the four guards escorted him away. Unbeknown to the Pharaoh, a servant watched the scene from a palace window.

"Heh, so the Pharaoh has a new pet does he? Master will find this news interesting."

**A/N: I wanted this chapter to be longer and it ended up too long. e-e Forgive me. Oh, and by the way. For each day that Yuugi and Jounouchi are in Ancient Egpyt, a month passes by in modern times. In case you didn't know. Anyway please Review!**


	4. No Rest for The Wicked

**A/N: I really liked the last chapter, even if I was up til four writing it cause I was watching the 5th season of Yu-Gi-Oh and multi-tasking. Ah, Multi-Tasking. Next chapter is dedicated to my only reviewer. XD They're awesome cause they're not one of those reviewers that just goes 'UPDATEBLARGGG'. -Cough.- Sorry, I just woke up. T-T So here's to you yugixyamiyaoilover. Oh, and you probably noticed that I changed the title. It's because it sounds better! Up Up and Away!**

**Full Summary: It all started with a simple suggestion from Yami. "Hey Aibou, let's go out tonight." Little did Yuugi know that his normal Friday Evening was about to become very eventful.**

**Pairings: Yami Yugi/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Honda/Duke, Juudai/Shou, Atem/AEYugi, Seth/AEJou**

**Chapter Four: No Rest For the Wicked**

Jounouchi was always considered the underdog and there was more reason behind it then the fact that he always had a way of pulling through in the end. No, he also had superior senses such as a good sense of smell and above all his hearing was awesome. It wasn't any different now as muttering on the opposite side of the chamber woke him from his sleep.

"This is what happens when you let your anger get the best of you." One voice muttered, trying to sound stern but also a bit pained.

"Yea, I know." Came another voice, though this form sounded more in pain then anything.

"You're just lucky that kid intervened when he did, else you would've had a much more severe beating."

"Heh, yea. I guess he is a bit different from Akiiki. Aki's a good guy and all but when it comes to the Pharaoh's word he would have never said anything." Said the voice in a small chuckle.

"That's true but I'm sure this wouldn't have happened if Akiiki were here in the first place. He would've prevented it."

There was a long silence before a sigh came and the first voice continued speaking.

"Get some rest merwet. The Pharaoh wants me to try and sense Akiiki through the boy, so when you feel well enough I could use your help."

The other form didn't say anything and there was another long silence before the gentle click of a door sounded. Jounouchi laid there for the longest time before finally deciding to get up. He remembered where he was and what he came here to do and he needed to do it before Shou's magic faded. He sat up, stretching a bit and yawning before rubbing at the back of his head and looking around. He was in a large room that consisted of a large bed, a sitting area where he had been laid down to rest and a large empty basin in the corner. This room was filled with scrolls, almost making it impossible to move throughout the room.

That's when the teen noticed the male he had gotten into a fight with outside. He was laying on his stomach on the bed with his torso bare, bandages covering his back completely. He was turned towards him, watching him with silvery eyes that were outlined by a band of brown coloring.

"You still have brown eyes." Nuri finally stated as they stared at each other, burying his face into his pillow then.

"Well dey are the eyes I was born wit." Jounouchi responded with, rubbing at his eyes then.

"My eyes changed color a long time ago when I started controlling my magic. Tell me, do they have magic in your time?"

Jounouchi had to think about that one.

"Some I guess. But there ain't as much of it dere." He responded finally before he stood and walked closer to the bed.

"Do you know any magic?"

Jounouchi shook his head.

"Nah, but I don't really need magic to take care of myself."

"Apparently." Nuri responded a bit sarcastically, rolling his eyes before closing them.

"Why I oughta..."

"I'm sorry about attacking you earlier. I've just been a bit on edge since a friend of mine has gone missing."

Jounouchi blinked before sitting on the bed and crossing his legs.

"Your friend Aki...?"

"That's right. He's a favorite around here and the whole palace has been ready to pounce on just about anyone for information as to his whereabouts. Usually I can sense him if I put my mind to it. That's how I met your friend. Suddenly I could sense Akiiki again and I jumped at the chance to go get him. I was disappointed." Nuri explained, before looking up at Jounouchi.

"And then you suddenly showed up. I guess I needed a punching bag."

Jounouchi got a bit agitated before he then shook his head.

"I'm here to get my friend actually. He's been here for a month and we're worried about him."

"A month?" Nuri blinked before he sat up slowly, wincing just a bit.

"Dat's right."

"Your friend has only been here for a day and a half. I would know, I sensed him the moment he entered our era."

Jounouchi blinked slightly. So while they were all worrying about Yuugi's safety, only a day had passed for his friend. That meant a few days in their time was maybe only minutes here which meant he could disappear at any moment.

"I need to see him."

Nuri blinked before he then sighed and stood, walking over to a white cloak and putting it on.

"Alright. My name is Nuri by the way, so you don't have to refer to me as the man that almost killed you."

"Jounouchi." At this, Nuri chuckled softly which made Jounouchi twitch. "What's so funny?"

"Your friend called me Jounouchi when we first met." Was all he offered before the two blonds then left the room.

XXX

"Alright Yuugi, just take a breath and relax." Seth instructed the teen, resting his hand gently over Yuugi's forehead. The high priest was a bit worried to be doing this on the boy, seeing as he had just been attacked by Nuri's wolf and was still weak from his trek through the desert, but Yuugi had insisted he do it in order to help in anyway he could with finding Akiiki.

"Okay." Yuugi responded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He could feel Seth's magic seeping into his mental link that he had with Akiiki. He wanted to help them find Akiiki as soon as possible, able to tell that the Pharaoh dearly missed him. Already the Pharaoh kind of attached himself to Yuugi, seeing as Yuugi looked like Akiiki and 'felt' like him too apparently. He had grown so protective over him in such a short amount of time, that Yuugi had thought he was going to beat Nuri to death after the incident and had pleaded with him to stop. The Pharaoh needed Akiiki just as Yuugi needed Yami. They balanced each other out.

'I wonder how Yami is doing...' Yuugi found himself thinking. No doubt his darkness was in a panic trying to locate him after his disappearance, and Yuugi could only hope that he didn't run himself ragged with worry.

"Yuugi, please focus on your link." Seth reminded, snapping the teen out of his thoughts of his love.

"Oh right...sorry." Yuugi whispered in apology before repeating his actions from before with Seth's magic flooding his mind. A small whimper of pain came from Yuugi just as he began to tap into another vision.

Once again he was looking down at the desert as if he were floating before he zoomed in on two horses, dragging a shape behind them.

"Move it slave!" One of them shouted, obviously agitated by their slow cargo and yanking the ropes he held in his hand forward, bringing their prisoner to his knees.

"W-Water..." The prisoner's voice was raspy as he spoke before he looked up at them then. Yuugi gasped slightly as the prisoner looked almost exactly like him but with a darker violet color of eyes. There was no doubt about it, this was Akiiki. He looked awful, seeming a bit clammy and almost seeming on the verge to pass out.

"You made it across these sands before without water! You can do it again!" The man shouted before yanking their prisoner forward again, making the other man growl.

"You idiot! You're going to harm the cargo if you keep treating him like that!" He shouted before he then climbed off of his horse and pulled out a small gourd.

"Here you go, take a small drink." The man offered the weak male a drink then. As Akiiki drank his eyes glinted for a moment and he stared directly in Yuugi's eyes, his eyes widening a little in shock.

"Hey, he seems almost like he's afraid now." The man giving him water spoke before looking to where Yuugi was, of course not giving him the attention that Akiiki directed at him.

"Eh, he's just delusional from his fever. Let's get moving again. We'll be there soon."

Suddenly the vision blurred and he was once again in complete darkness.

"Heh, so you think just because you've become adviser to the Pharaoh that you're suddenly better than me? Your master? The man who raised you and taught you everything you've ever come to know? You're nothing but a filthy slave." Suddenly red eyes opened and stared Yuugi down, glowing from some inner power.

"Don't worry my pet, I will remind you of where you stand in life." And suddenly Yuugi could feel hands on him and he began to panic, thrashing out.

"No! Don't touch me!" Yuugi shouted, his eyes closed then.

"Yuugi! Yuugi calm down!" Warm arms embraced him then and Yuugi slowly opened his eyes, meeting the eyes of the pharaoh.

"You're safe here." The pharaoh said soothingly as he held onto the teen protectively, brushing his hair back to comfort him.

"Yami...I-I mean Pharaoh...we need to save Akiiki." Yuugi commented, pulling away from him then. There was a swarm of emotions hitting him all at once. Confusion, fear, sadness, loneliness and all Yuugi could think about was how desperately he wanted to see Yami again. He knew that the pharaoh and Yami were the same person, but at the same time there were things that made him different...things that belonged solely to Yami...that made him Yuugi's darkness.

"What is it that you saw?" The Pharaoh asked, concerned for the teen's well being as well as Akiiki's.

"Not much pharaoh." Seth responded for Yuugi, rubbing his cheek a bit tenderly as the teen had hit Seth in his thrashing.

"All I can tell you is that Akiiki seems to have been returned to his previous master."

"Then it's just as I expected. This isn't to spite me at all...but a personal matter for Akiiki." The Pharaoh growled lowly, clenching his fist.

"Pharaoh, didn't Akiiki mention the place where he had come from?" Seth asked as he then picked up his Millennium Rod.

"Of course! Seth, prepare the guard and our mages. We're traveling to Clysma this very evening." The Pharaoh ordered before beginning to head out.

"Pharaoh wait!" Yuugi called, running to catch up to him but almost falling against him in his weakened state.

"Yuugi you have done all you can and it has been a great deal of help. Please stay here and rest." The Pharaoh said with a small smile, resting his hands on the teens shoulders.

"But if I go with you I'll be able to tell you if you're getting close or not." Yuugi said, trying hard to convince the other to let him go with them.

"Please Yuugi, I don't wish for you to over exert yourself. Just rest and we'll sort out everything when I return with Akiiki alright?"

Yuugi frowned softly but nodded before the Pharaoh walked away to prepare for the coming trip.

"Yuugi, hey Yuugi!" Called a voice down the other corridor, making Yuugi blink before he smiled.

"Jounouchi, you're alright!" The smaller teen said happily, running to meet his friend halfway.

"Man, I never thought I'd see dis little spiky head of yours again!" Jounouchi said happily as he caught his friend in a noogie. The two laughed while Yuugi struggled to get free of Jounouchi then, Nuri watching on as he walked towards them.

"Yuugi, I would just like to apologize for my actions earlier." Nuri said then before bowing before him.

Yuugi blinked before he smiled and moved to Nuri, touching him to make him look up at him.

"Hey, it was just a misunderstanding. No hard feelings alright?"

Nuri blinked a little before he nodded, then standing.

"Merwet," Called Seth's voice from down the hall, instantly drawing their attention to him. "Come here for a moment."

Nuri nodded a little, seeming a bit chipper as he then walked towards the taller male at the end of the hall.

"Eh, is it me or does dat guy look a lot like a certain rich punk by da name of Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, watching the two discuss something.

"It certainly does bare a strong resemblance to him doesn't it?" Yuugi said with a bit of a teasing tone.

"Wait a minute, what do ya know dat I don't?" Jounouchi said, eyeing his shorter friend.

"Do you realize what the title 'Merwet' means?" Yuugi asked, looking up at his friend with a small smirk.

Jounouchi blinked before he began to think. What could it possibly mean?

"Probably mutt. Stupid jerkface." The blond growled then, making Yuugi giggle softly.

"Not quite."

Jounouchi huffed before he glanced to the pair. He watched them, trying to guess before his counterpart leaned up and kissed the high priest.

"Oooh, I get it now." Jounouchi said with a knowing nod before his eyes then snapped opened and he blushed.

"Wait wait wait! You have got to be kidding me!"

Yuugi laughed then, enjoying his friend's reaction more than he thought he should before wiping a few tears away.

"Hey Yuug' do ya realize how long you've been here?" Jounouchi asked, looking down at his friend in all seriousness.

"Um, a couple of days I guess. Why? Speaking of which, why are you here? How did you even get here?"

"You've been here for a couple of days yea, but you've been missing for a month in our time. And considerin' how the difference between them is...its probably been two months now."

Yuugi stared at Jounouchi in disbelief. Two months?

"Th-There's no way!"

Jounouchi simply nodded then.

"We searched everywhere for ya dude. We even called Rebecca tah see if she kidnapped ya. Yami was just gonna give up until we went back to the shop where ya disappeared from and talked to the shopkeeper, who has some mystical all knowing boyfriend. Dat's the only reason I was able to get here and find ya." Jounouchi then showed the golden ring he wore to Yuugi, making Yuugi remember the silver bangle that had brought him here. He had almost forgotten about it even though it now rested securely around his arm.

"Yami...and grandpa...I'm so sorry." Yuugi apologized before Jounouchi patted his head.

"Hey, don't worry about it Yuug'. We'll be home in no time." Jounouchi smiled then before Nuri then returned to their side, looking somewhat upset.

"Seth is leaving me here in order to protect you..." Nuri muttered, glancing at the retreating back of the high priest.

"Don't worry Nuri, they'll be back soon. In da mean time, why don't you give us the details? How'd you end up with creepo da clown over dere?" Jounouchi asked, glancing at the high priest then.

"Don't talk about Seth that way. You don't know him!" Nuri growled, grabbing Jounouchi's collar then.

Yuugi sighed softly, shaking his head. How was he ever going to be able to put up with two Jounouchi's?

XXX

After everyone had left, Nuri treated the two to quite a feast and told them of his origins. Nuri's mother had once been a traveling gypsy, coming from the western lands with her troupe in order to preform their tricks for the Egyptians. However, she had come to this city and fell deeply in love with a man and so stayed in Egypt to start a life with him. They had two children, Nuri and his younger sister Ife and even took in the child of their deceased friends. He was a boy around the same age as Nuri and his parents had named him Akiiki. They lived in peace for a time before one day Akiiki went missing in town and was never seen again. Shortly after that, his father's farm died and he was forced to sell it. His mother eventually fell ill and died while living on the streets and his father abandoned him and his little sister for who knows what.

That's when Nuri became a thief. He lived in the slums with his younger sister and took on the job of a shopkeeper. He didn't make good money and could only afford bread for his younger sister most of the time. When she fell ill, Nuri could barely stand to watch as the center of his world began to wither away and so he became. He was one of the best thieves around and was able to get away with it for awhile, that was until Seth came in search of him. Seth could sense the magic potential in Nuri and so he offered him a deal. Instead of sending him to jail where he belonged, he would take him on as his apprentice and teach him everything he knew. Seth even offered to take care of Nuri's baby sister. So what else could he do then accept. He thought of Seth as nothing more then a teacher but he proved to be a better man to him than anyone had ever been. His sister Ife died three months into training and Nuri wanted nothing more than to give up on his life and join his family in the afterlife. However, Seth had been there for him and had given him someone to live for again. Nuri owed his life to Seth in more ways than one.

As Yuugi was told the tale, he couldn't help but think of how much it related to Jounouchi at the moment and from the look on Jounouchi's face, he realized it as well. A few months back, Seto Kaiba had found Jounouchi laying face down in a gutter after he had been jumped and nearly beaten to death by his old gang. Seto had taken Jounouchi in, treating him with his own personal physician and made sure that Jounouchi ate regularly and took care of himself. After awhile, Jounouchi had left to go back to live with his dad again but ended up back in Seto's home two weeks later. He had never been told the full story of what had happened but Yuugi didn't really care since his friend was safe, healthy and happy.

Nuri also told them adventures he had since he had been staying in the palace and how he had come to acquire his two most trusted creatures which was Minkah, the black dragon who had piercing red eyes and Asar, the desert hound.

"I could teach you two how to summon your own creatures if you'd like. It's actually quite simple." Nuri offered with a smile, the three of them becoming close friends over that dinner.

With a full stomach, both Yuugi and Jounouchi found that they were ready to rest for the evening. Nuri arranged a room for the two to share before they said their good nights and turned in.

"Jounouchi, how long do you think we'll be here?" Yuugi asked quietly into the darkened room though no answer came and Yuugi simply sighed, turning onto his side so he was facing the balcony.

"I miss you...mou hitori no boku..."

XXX

The palace fell quiet as everyone settled down to rest for the evening. The night passed on slowly with no creature stirring or so everyone believed as they slept on. Little were they aware of the lone servant that walked through the corridors with more meaning than was normal for a typical servant. Quietly he slipped into the darkness of one of the rooms, listening to the soft breathing of the occupants of the room. With almost everyone gone, it had almost been too easy for the servant to slip sleeping powder into his target's food and know he should sleep quite soundly for a few hours while he smuggled him out of the city.

The servant approached one of the beds, slightly disappointed that it was the boy who resembled the blond mage. He dismissed him, moving to the other bed and looking over the smaller form. He had curled up tightly around a pillow in his sleep and the servant chuckled at the resemblance he shared with the adviser.

"Can I get three chocolate doughnuts and two glazed doughnuts? How much does dat come out to?" Came a sudden mumble from the other bed, making the servant tense. Nothing else came though and he sighed then before he was again looking down on the smaller form. It was time now to take this double to his master.

**A/N: Sorry for the bulk of info and the long ass chapter, but I wanted to get to the next bit of action faster. So enjoy. XD Please Review!**


	5. Valley of Thieves

**A/N: Oi, I really need to start sleeping more. I start college on monday. e-e**

**Full Summary: It all started with a simple suggestion from Yami. "Hey Aibou, let's go out tonight." Little did Yuugi know that his normal Friday Evening was about to become very eventful.**

**Pairings: Yami Yugi/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Honda/Duke, Juudai/Shou, Atem/AEYugi, Seth/AEJou**

**Chapter Five: Valley of Thieves**

Often when Nuri slept, he didn't have dreams. It was supposed to be because Asar, his desert hound, fed off the energy his dreams produced. However it was different as he and Seth stood near each other, the high priest holding tightly onto him.

"Nuri, you know I love you right?" Seth asked into his ear.

"Yea...of course."

"Then you'll forgive me won't you?"

Nuri blinked and went to pull away before he felt the cold steel of a dagger pierce his chest. His eyes widened as he viewed the wicked smirk of his lover before he began to crack up.

Suddenly he shot up in his bed, panting softly. He wondered why on earth Asar had let that dream slip through his consciousness. A banging on his door made him jump up and he blinked as he heard Jounouchi yelling on the other side.

"Nuri! Nuri wake up! Yuugi's missing!" His friend shouted frantically, banging on the door more.

Nuri got up and opened the door then, looking at Jounouchi.

"You're kidding right?"

Jounouchi shook his head, looking down at the stone floor under his feet.

"I woke up and he wasn't dere. I figured he went tah breakfast but I can't find him anywhere."

Nuri closed his eyes then, concentrating on Yuugi's spirit but to no avail.

"Damnit, he's been taken by the same people as Akiiki!" Growled Nuri before he then walked past Jounouchi and gestured for the other blond to follow him. They walked back to Jounouchi's and Yuugi's room before he looked around for a sign. Any sign that could help him find Yuugi. That's when he noticed it, blood droplets outside of the door and he blinked.

"Hm...I wonder..." Nuri thought aloud as he stared down at the blood before he bit his thumb and summoned Asar.

"Master, you have called?" The desert hound snarled out, eyeing Jounouchi who then hid behind Nuri.

"Tell me, who does this blood trail belong to?" Nuri questioned, turning and looking to the hound then. Asar got on four legs and sniffed at it, beginning to follow it to a new set of blood droplets.

"It belongs to the boy who is Akiiki but is not." Asar snarled out, looking back at his master.

"Follow that trail." Nuri ordered, following the desert hound until they were outside. The blood trail seemed to continue to the south, making Nuri mutter a soft 'oh no.'

"What? What is it?" Jounouchi asked, watching the desert hound sit there and wait for them.

"Clysma is north. The others are heading the wrong way." Nuri stated before he thought of what to do.

"Jounouchi, I want you to take Minkah to the north and tell the Pharaoh and Seth about what has happened here. In the meantime, I'll go with Asar to find Yuugi and Akiiki." Nuri looked to the guard at the gate, wondering why the hell they had guards anyway. "Get me a horse."

"Minkah?" Jounouchi asked in a bit of confusion.

"Oh right, you haven't met him yet." Nuri said before he once again bit his thumb and allowed his blood to fall, calling out Minkah's name in the tongue of the dead. A large black orb appeared from his chest then before floating out a good distance away, then taking on the form of a large black dragon and Jounouchi gasped.

"It's da red eyes black dragon!" The blond said in excitement before running over to the beast, giggling happily.

"His name is Minkah. Now get on his back." Nuri stated before looking to the beast and speaking to him in the tongue of the dead. Minkah roared and just as soon as Jounouchi was on his back, he took off. With Jounouchi riding his dragon, he should've been able to reach the Pharaoh and Seth in less then half a days travel.

The guard brought out a black horse for Nuri then, with the blond climbing on before he looked to Asar.

"Lead the way." He instructed before the hound howled and began to take off, Nuri bounding after him on the horse. He could only hope that he reached the hideout in time to save his friends.

XXX

When Yuugi awoke, he couldn't help but groan as he shifted his shoulders a bit. His wounds from Asar the previous day were killing him and from the feel of the dry crusted blood on his bandages, he could only assume that he had bled through them. He sat there for a moment, trying to fight the pain in his body before he noticed how pitch black the room was. Instantly, his mind went to the dark room he often returned to in his visions.

'Hold out the palm of your hand and concentrate on light.' A voice sounded in his head and Yuugi looked around for a moment. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He did what he was told though and closed his eyes, concentrating on light. It took a few moments before Yuugi felt a warm glow touch his cheeks and he opened his eyes, looking to the small orb of light that was in his palm.

"Wow...I did that?"

'You most certainly did.' Said the voice in his head, sounding a bit happy for the other.

"Who are you?" Yuugi asked, looking around before noticing a shape in the corner. He walked closer, suddenly realizing who it was that he was speaking to when violet eyes met his amethyst ones. Dried blood ran in streams down his body and he was bruised everywhere, plus he still looked feverish.

"Akiiki? What happened to you?" Yuugi asked as he ran over to his counterpart, looking him over.

'I don't have the ability to tell you any more...but I can show you.' The voice sounded in his mind before Akiiki slowly raised his hand and rested it against Yuugi's forehead.

His eyes were suddenly filled with visions of a crowd of people, walking past Akiiki in a market while a woman held his hand.

"Akiiki, wait here for me alright? I need to go into this tavern real fast and there's bad men in there." The woman said before releasing his hand.

"Shouldn't I go with you then?" The young boy asked, moving closer to the woman.

"No, I'll be fine by myself. Don't worry." The woman smiled, patting Akiiki on the head before she disappeared into the tavern. Akiiki had only been standing there for a few minutes before a group of guards approached him.

"Young prince, there you are! What in Ra's name are you doing out here in the village? You know it's dangerous." One of them exclaimed before grabbing Akiiki's hand.

"Prince? I'm sorry sir, but you have the wrong person." Akiiki muttered a bit shyly, going to pull his hand away.

"Stop playing games! The pharaoh is going to be upset with you when he finds out where you've been!" The guard commented before beginning to lead Akiiki along.

"B-But wait, I was supposed to wait there for someone." Akiiki explained, though the guards paid no attention to him.

They continued to drag the boy along before a group of bandits attacked the guards and killed them, grabbing Akiiki up then.

"We've got the prince! Let's go!" One of them shouted before they bound the young boy and transported him on horseback away from the city.

It took them only half a day to arrive to their destination, in an old tomb in the Valley of Kings. The bandits presented their prize to their leader and he growled.

"You think this is funny? That boy is obviously NOT the prince of Egypt! I knew you men were dumb but I didn't know you were THIS stupid!" Shouted the leader is he approached the young, quivering boy.

"P-Please let me go...I-I won't tell anyone I was here or what you guys look like I promise!" Akiiki pleaded, tears running down his face. The leader watched him before he smirked and grabbed the boy's chin.

"Hm, I don't think so. You're not the prince but I can still use you."

The vision flashed forward, years later when Akiiki was a teen a bit younger then Yuugi. His 'master' was sleeping quite soundly and all of his underlings had gone off to find a tomb to raid. It had taken awhile, but Akiiki had figured out the traps that were still active in this tomb and he managed to escape. On foot, it took a day and a half to get back to the city but he had somehow managed it with no food or water. A celebration was going on and Akiiki was a bit confused before he found out just what was going on. It was the coronation of the new pharaoh and everyone wanted to get a good look at him.

With curiosity and determination, Akiiki forced himself to the front of the line. The pharaoh was riding past on a horse before he paused and looked directly at Akiiki in wonder.

"Pharaoh?" Asked his adviser before noticing what the male was looking at.

"Guards, take this young man to the dungeon! He has upset our pharaoh." The adviser announced then, making the boy panic for a moment before the pharaoh then shook his head and whispered something into the man's ear.

"Oh, I see. You're absolutely correct Pharaoh, how silly of me not to think of that. Guards, take him to the palace instead. Place him in my chambers." The man announced and the guards did just that.

Later that evening, the adviser known as Siamun explained to Akiiki what he was here for. Siamun was to train the young boy to become the Pharaoh's next adviser and act as his double in the case that someone would attack the new Pharaoh. Not seeing much of a choice, Akiiki accepted this seeing as it was better from the circumstances he had just come from.

It was unfortunate but about a month or two later, Siamun had passed away from an ailment of dark magic and so Akiiki was made to take over. He was constantly at the Pharaoh's side and the two became close friends. It wasn't long after that the Pharaoh had explained why he chose Akiiki to be his next adviser. Truth was that the Pharaoh had sense his presence just as he had passed and was curious as to why that was. He then admitted that he had fallen in love with Akiiki. From then on, the two were inseparable.

Flashing forward a few years, Akiiki was now a young man around the same age as Yuugi and he was hot with a fever. The Pharaoh wanted to stay with Akiiki but his adviser told him to go on and do his duties. That he would be fine until the Pharaoh returned. How wrong he was. Before he knew it, he had been bagged and carried out of the city before being forced to walk across the desert in his condition. That's when he had been brought back here and dealt with accordingly by his previous master.

The vision faded and Yuugi held his head softly. That had taken a lot out of him and apparently it had taken a lot out of Akiiki as well for his counterpart had fainted on him.

"Akiiki wake up." Yuugi whispered, tapping on Akiiki's cheek carefully. One of his counterparts violet eyes opened.

"We need to escape. The Pharaoh has been worried sick about you." Yuugi stated, going to help the other up then.

'You think it will be easy after the first time I escaped. He probably has people watching the exit.' Akiiki asked, obviously exhausted from the condition he was in.

"If my grandpa told me anything about these tombs its that there is usually another way to escape these places." Yuugi said with a smile before he began to look around the room they were in.

"I see our prisoner is awake." Came a voice in the darkness, making Yuugi turn to face the direction the voice had come from.

There stood a rather tall man with slightly spiked blond hair and piercing red eyes.

"I thought having Akiiki was great, but having you too should prove to be entertaining." The male said with a small smirk, walking closer.

"You're not going to get away with this." Yuugi said with a growl, standing in front of Akiiki defensively.

'Yuugi, I'm not sure this will work but if you and I truly do share the same soul then we might just be able to get away. Do everything I tell you to do.' Akiiki's thoughts brushed Yuugi's mind before he nodded softly. Just then Yuugi bit his thumb and allowed a few drops to fall to the ground.

"Miu, I summon thee to do my bidding!" Yuugi shouted out in the tongue of the dead, making the man growl.

"No! I won't allow this!"

It was too late however as a blue orb came from Yuugi's chest and formed into a womanly figure with blond hair and a scepter.

"Dark Magician Girl?" Yuugi shouted in a bit of surprise, making the girl look at him before winking.

"Hey handsome." She said with a smile before turning back to the man.

'Call her by her name, Miu. It's the only way to get her to do what you want.' Akiiki instructed as he slowly stood, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Right. Miu, attack that man using dark magic attack!" Yuugi instructed, making the woman nod and adjust her head gear before her scepter began to glow and sent an attack towards the man.

The attack hit the man spot on, sending him flying back into the wall before he growled.

"That's it kid. I was going to spare your life but that is no longer an option!" The room began to crackle with dark energy before a mage then rose from the ground, glaring at the three.

"Oh no...it's the Dark Paladin." Yuugi muttered.

"Nizam, attack these fools!" Called the man, making the mage look back at his master.

"But master, this is my sister. I can't harm her or the one she protects." The mage argued, looking back at Miu.

"You dare disobey your master? Attack them I say!"

The mage sighed before he turned back to them.

"Forgive me." He muttered before he sent an attack of dark magic towards her.

Yuugi flinched, ready to be hit by the attack before nothing came. He opened his eyes, noticing Miu's staff was pulsing as her staff had absorbed the blast.

"What the hell just happened?" The man growled at his mage.

"I told you, I can't attack her. She absorbs my attacks." He then looked at the girl with a smile before she pointed the staff back at him.

"I'm sorry I must do this brother but I must in order to protect my wards." The girl muttered, her staff crackling as it wanted to release the absorbed energy.

"I understand. It's about time I was free of this man anyway." He responded before glaring back at him.

"Miu, attack him once more!" Yuugi shouted then before Miu released her attack, Nizam vanishing just as it reached him and the man gasping.

"Nizam, come back and protect me!" But it was too late as the blast connected with the man, utterly destroying him.

"Master, he has been eliminated." Miu said happily, turning to the two. Yuugi smiled happily as well.

"Good job Miu. Now is there anyway you could possibly get us out of here?"

"Just leave that to me hun!" She said with a wink before she scooped up Akiiki and grabbed Yuugi's hand, disappearing then. All was silent in the tomb before a growl formed.

"I will not let them get away with their lives..."

XXX

Nuri rode on after Asar until they finally reached the Valley of Kings and the two stopped.

"Master, the scent is strongest here." Commented the hound, looking up at Nuri then.

"So they have been hiding out in our most sacred lands all this time?" Nuri said with a growl before climbing off of his horse. It had taken him nearly a day to arrive here and the sun was setting to his right. Just as he was about to head down into the valley, he heard a shout.

"Nuri, Hey!" Came the familiar voice of Yuugi, making him blink.

"Yuugi, you're alright!" Nuri said a bit happily, waving to the boy as he then went to meet him. That's when he noticed Miu at his side, carrying a once again fainted Akiiki.

"And...you found...Akiiki." Nuri said a bit stunned before he ran over to them and took the boy from the woman, clinging to him tightly.

"Oh Ra, I thought I had lost him again..." Nuri muttered, hugging the fainted form to him tightly. Akiiki was like the only family he had left, and they weren't even truly related. Yuugi smiled before looking up at Miu.

"Thank you for all your help Miu. We would still be stuck in that tomb without your help."

Miu winked before she then bent closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Call me anytime you need me cutie." She then winked before she vanished, making Yuugi blush then.

"Ignore her, she's like that with everyone. You should see her around the Pharaoh though. She loves making Akiiki jealous." Nuri said with a small chuckle before he carefully put Akiiki on his back.

The air began to crackle with dark magic then before out of nowhere the man appeared and Yuugi's eyes widened.

"B-But I thought..."

"You thought wrong!" The man's eyes narrowed, glancing from Yuugi to Nuri before he then began to form dark magic in his hand.

"Prepare to die!" The blast flew from his hand then, flying at Nuri then. Nuri growled and jumped back out of the way.

"Asar, attack him!" The wolf hound roared and began to run at the man.

"You think I'm afraid of you puppy?" The mage shouted before letting loose another attack. The attack connected with the hound, sending the creature flying back, Nuri releasing a cry of pain then. He couldn't help but drop Akiiki as he too fell himself, struggling to get up again.

"This is where you die!" The man shouted angrily, sending another dark blast at Nuri.

"Nuri!" A shout came, Yuugi looking around for its source before Seth landed in front of the blond. He had just enough time to shield the blond from the attack, taking the dark energy blast himself.

"Seth...what...why on earth..." Nuri was honestly confused by the high priest suddenly being there and why he would take the blast himself.

Seth growled out in pain, his body sparking with dark magic then.

"Nuri, take Akiiki and get out of here."

"No! I won't let him leave alive! I swear it!" The man growled, forming another blast.

"Seth I-"

"I said get out of her Nuri!" Seth shouted, turning to face the man then.

Nuri watched Seth for a moment before he then began to pick up Akiiki. He wondered if he should get Yuugi too but when he glanced over he saw Seth's white dragon shielding him from harm.

The second blast of energy was let loose and flew towards Nuri once more though Seth intervened and sent it flying back at the man, though it dissipated before it even reached him.

"You think I would let my own att-AGGGH!" Seth had merely used the man's attack to distract him from his own attack and after the light from the blast faded, the man was gone.

"I hope that's the last of that guy." Yuugi muttered before the dragon in front of him vanished and Seth fell to his knees.

"Seth! Are you okay?" Nuri asked as he rushed over to his lover's side.

"Let's just...get back to the palace." The High Priest muttered then, looking at Nuri. "The Pharaoh is waiting for us."

**A/N: I kinda suck at action so this chapter might stink. Sorry about that. ^^; Next chapter is going to be kind of sad. And we'll finally be taking a glimpse at the modern times again! :D Yay! **


	6. Fading

**A/N: Yay for frequent updating! :D Don't get used to it though, since I start college on Monday. D;**

**Full Summary: It all started with a simple suggestion from Yami. "Hey Aibou, let's go out tonight." Little did Yuugi know that his normal Friday Evening was about to become very eventful.**

**Pairings: Yami Yugi/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Honda/Duke, Juudai/Shou, Atem/AEYugi, Seth/AEJou**

**Chapter Six: Fading**

Yuugi stood in the corridor outside of the Pharaoh's chambers. They had returned to the palace just a few hours ago thanks to Nuri's black dragon. Unfortunately they did not return unscathed. Seth had contracted a fever as the dark magic attacked his own magic and Nuri hadn't left his side since. Jounouchi was caught between returning to Nuri and Seth and keeping Yuugi company outside of the Pharaoh's chambers. Yuugi had simply told his friend to stay where his heart told him to and he hadn't seen Jounouchi since.

The Pharaoh, one of the palace physicians and Akiiki had gone into the Pharaoh's quarters the moment they had gotten back and Yuugi had decided to wait for good news. He could occasionally feel Akiiki's thoughts which were a jumble of images and incoherent words before he slipped back into unconsciousness, so he at least knew that his counterpart wasn't dead yet but he was worried anyway. What if Akiiki didn't survive? Would the Pharaoh make him stay here to replace him? He shook his head at that thought then before he buried his face into his knees.

"Yuugi, what's the matter?" Came his voice then, making Yuugi look up. Only it wasn't the Pharaoh but Yami from his era.

"Why are you crying?" Yami suddenly asked in surprise, his tone turning to anger. "Who do I have to hurt?"

Yuugi blinked, laughing and wiping away his tears then before he stood and ran over to the other.

"Yami! You'll never believe the time I've been through! I missed you so much!" Yuugi said happily, hugging him and burying his face into his chest.

"Yuugi...wake up." Yami suddenly muttered, making Yuugi's eyes snap open.

"Pharaoh?" Yuugi said a bit tiredly, rubbing at his eyes and looking up at him then.

"You dozed off." The Pharaoh said with a bit of concern as he then moved forward and offered a hand to help the other up.

"It's been a long day." Yuugi said with a soft embarrassed chuckle as he took the other's hand, the Pharaoh then helping him up.

"How is Akiiki?"

The Pharaoh glanced towards his chambers.

"He is sleeping quite soundly, but I'm afraid that he's lost his voice." He responded before looking back at Yuugi.

"But, how?" Yuugi asked, frowning. He remembered Akiiki speaking to him.

"Dehydration and overuse of his voice I guess. But I'm just happy that he's alive." He then smiled, hugging the smaller teen then.

"It's thanks to you Yuugi. I believe that Ra sent you especially to help us."

Yuugi blushed deeply before he shook his head and pulled away.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I'm happy I could help none the less." Yuugi smiled, closing his eyes then.

"When will you and your friend be leaving us?" The Pharaoh asked then, beginning to walk Yuugi back to the room that he and Jounouchi shared.

"I...I don't know actually. Jounouchi supposedly came with a plan to get us back but I don't think he ever explained it to me." Yuugi said, looking down then. He hoped it would be soon because as much as he was missing Yami now, he knew that his darkness had been without him for an even longer time.

"Three months..." Yuugi muttered softly to himself.

"Well before you two go, I would like to hold a feast in your honor. I will tell everyone to prepare for it and we'll have it tomorrow evening. How does that sound?" The Pharaoh said with a smile, looking over the boy.

"Alright. I'm sure Jounouchi would like that as well." Yuugi said before they stopped outside his door.

"Get some rest Yuugi. Tomorrow we feast and then you can go home." The Pharaoh said, resting his hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

"Good night Pharaoh." Yuugi said happily before he then went into the room and saw Jounouchi passed out on his bed, sleeping soundly. Hopefully everyone could finally rest peacefully.

**XXX**

Nuri hadn't rested a wink the entire night as he watched Seth try to fight off the fever. It was a bit sad really. Seth was just about to teach Nuri how to free someone from the clutches of dark magic and then all this happened. If only they had gotten to that lesson sooner, then things would've been fine.

As down approached Nuri was unable to keep his eyes opened and he finally managed to doze off for a number of hours before the sound of movement woke him up. One of his silvery brown eyes opened to find Seth walking into the door with a determined look on his face.

"Seth...? How are you feeling?" Nuri asked with a bit of a yawn before he stood and rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm feeling well." Seth with a smile, making Nuri smile as well before he walked over to the high priest and hugged him.

"I'm glad...for awhile I thought that the dark magic was going to kill you."

"Nuri...you know I love you right?" Seth said as he hugged Nuri back tightly.

"Well, yea of course." Nuri said, his mind going off at how familiar this sounded.

"Then you'll forgive me won't you?"

Nuri's eyes widened as his mind flashed to the night before.

"Seth...don't do this...It's the dark magic controlling you."

"I'm sorry Nuri..."

**XXX**

Jounouchi suddenly jolted up, feeling a sharp pain in his back and he cried out. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the back, quite literally.

"What's...goin' on?" Jounouchi muttered, looking around the room. He was alone once again, but he knew for a fact this time that Yuugi was still there only because his friend would have to be extremely unlucky to get kidnapped two days in a row.

The pain continued to throb in his back though and he felt to see if he really was stabbed but there was nothing there. He climbed out of the bed, rubbing at his eyes before walking out into the corridor. He figured he should go check on Nuri and Seth to see how they were doing figuring that Yuugi wanted some time alone with the Pharaoh and Akiiki.

He yawned as he stretched a little, walking to the study that Nuri had been showing him the night before. Jounouchi paused however as he came to the door that was partially open, a blood trail coming out of it.

"Nuri, are ya dere buddy?" Jounouchi called as he went to the door, slowly swinging it open. The candles of the room were out which allowed the darkness to consume it. But as the outward light shown in, he could see the form of his counterpart curled up in a ball on the floor.

"N-Nuri?" Jounouchi called as he walked closer to the other's form. His body was shaking with deep sobbin breaths, struggling to hold on to whatever life the blond still had.

"Jou...Jounouchi...you have to wa-warn the pharaoh...t-the darkness...it's coming...for him." Nuri muttered as Jounouchi sat next to him.

"But what about you? I can get da doctor real fast."

Nuri shook his head then.

"It's a waste...of time...just go...if the Pharaoh loses...everyone's done for."

Jounouchi stared down at his counterpart, not sure what to do before Nuri growled and looked up at Jounouchi for the first time. The silver had drained from his eyes and they were just brown now, dark trails from tears running down his face.

"For the sake of Ra Jounouchi! Just go! I'll be fine!"

Jounouchi saw the look in his friend's eyes and he knew that he was lieing...but it was too late to save him.

"A-Alright. I'll come back fer ya buddy." Jounouchi said then before he ran out of the room and began to head to the throne room to warn the Pharaoh of the upcoming danger.

Nuri relaxed on the floor then, slowly allowing his eyes to shut.

'Goodbye Pharaoh...Akiiki...Seth...you made it all worth something...' Nuri's last thought trailed into Jounouchi's mind who continued to run down the corridor, tears falling down his face as he ran. The ring around his finger then began to pulse with light and Jounouchi sniffled as he looked down at the ring.

"No...wait. I ain't ready to go yet!" Jounouchi shouted as if it would stop the ring from doing what it was meant to. Slowly his body began to fade and Jounouchi bolted a bit faster until he got to the doors, managing to fling them open.

"Pharaoh, Seth is infected!" Jounouchi shouted, stopping the chatter in the room and drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Jounouchi, you're disappearing!" Yuugi said with shock, as almost all of his friend's body had vanished.

"I-I can't stay any longer. Nu-Nuri is dead...Seth killed him."

Silence filled the room then before a dark chuckle cut through it like a knife. Seth walked into the throne room, approaching the fading Jounouchi.

"I was thinking of the perfect dramatic opening and you managed to pull it off. Thanks muttface. Now disappear." Seth held up a palm to Jounouchi then and his brown eyes widened before suddenly he was gone.

"Jounouchi no!" Yuugi shouted, going to run to where his friend had disappeared but being stopped by the Pharaoh.

"Now Pharaoh, it's time to give in to your inner darkness." Seth said with a dark smirk, licking some blood off of a dripping dagger.

**XXX**

"Oh man, it's so hot today." Came the exasperation of Honda as he laid on a floating bed in the pool.

"You're always complaining about everything. Can't you just enjoy something and not complain for once?" Duke asked from the edge of the pool, his feet swaying with the cool water. Honda looked over at Duke then before he smirked.

"I don't complain when I'm with you." Honda said with a slightly suggestive tone, then rolling off of the floating bed and into the water.

"I'm pretty sure you just did, idiot." Duke replied, glancing over the pages of his book to see the brunette coming closer to him.

"Oh you wanna call me an idiot now? I see how it is!" Honda said with a mockingly hurt tone, then splashing the dice master.

"Hey! You're getting my book wet!" Duke growled at the other's smirk.

"Well put the damn book away and come do something about it!"

"Okay, but you're going to regret that!" Duke then tossed the book away and did a cannonball into the water. The two laughed for a couple of minutes, splashing each other for a few minutes before getting a bit distracted. They were only pulled out of their distraction by a large splash sounding on the other side of the pool.

"What was that?" Duke asked, releasing Honda then to wade closer to where the splash had come from. Suddenly Jounouchi emerged from the water, gasping loudly for breath and shaking his hair out of his face.

"Jounouchi? Where did you come from?" Duke asked in a bit of surprise.

"And where've you been for the past two months?" Honda added on before Jounouchi swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

"Eh...I don't wanna talk 'bout it. Can you just give me a ride home?" Jounouchi muttered, his hair hiding his eyes.

Not even an hour had passed before Jounouchi was walking through the Kaiba estate.

"Well if it isn't the puppy. Where have you been for the past two months?" Came Seto's voice as Jounouchi walked past his home office.

"I was stayin' with a few friends is all." Jounouchi muttered, drying his hair with a towel that one of the maids had given him.

"Well give me some warning next time." Seto responded, Jounouchi just nodding before continuing towards his room.

"What do you want for dinner?" The CEO called after him.

"I ain't hungry. I'm just gonna go tah bed." The blond commented back before walking into his room and shutting the door. He took off his damp clothes then before he fell onto his bed with a small huff. Jounouchi had gone back to ave Yuugi but in the end all he had done was get Yuugi hurt and watch himself die. He wondered if it was only a matter of time before Seto stabbed him in the back too.

**A/N: And so sad chapter numero uno is done. Trust me, there will be more to come. XD**


	7. Carry On

**A/N: This story has been sponsored by Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series! Go watch it! Just Friggin Do it! :D**

**Full Summary: It all started with a simple suggestion from Yami. "Hey Aibou, let's go out tonight." Little did Yuugi know that his normal Friday Evening was about to become very eventful.**

**Pairings: Yami Yugi/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Honda/Duke, Juudai/Shou, Atem/AEYugi, Seth/AEJou**

**Chapter Seven: Carry On**

It had been a few days since Jounouchi had disappeared. Had it been three or four days? Yuugi didn't care about the days that passed anymore. He had come to realize that even though he was only experiencing the days, his body was still aging and feeling as though he were still back home. His wounds had healed completely on the day that Jounouchi had vanished and his sunburn was gone before he could even start peeling away his dead skin. Even though it was a good thing, it was also a bad thing. Everytime he thought about Yami, his heart ached and he felt like crying.

Yuugi knew that he wasn't the only one who had been sad lately though. Akiiki had woken up to discover his brother was dead and the Pharaoh had to end his best friend's life. It had been a horrible experience to watch and Yuugi had wanted nothing more then to find a way to save Seth, but the Pharaoh told him it was for the better anyway even though he had to be the one to kill him. Seth wouldn't have been able to live on knowing that he had killed Nuri anyway. Memorial services had been held for the two just the other day.

A hand rested on Yuugi's shoulder and he glanced up from the tiles in front of him to see Akiiki smiling at him. Akiiki had truly lost his voice and for some reason Yuugi could no longer hear his counterpart through their mind link. Though he got the idea that Akiiki could still hear his thoughts. Yuugi offered a small smile before glancing back down at the tiles in front of him. It was a game that the Pharaoh and Akiiki had introduced to him and it was actually quite fun. A bit like Duel Monsters but much harder.

It was quiet in the Pharaoh's room, with both teens concentrated on their game and the Pharaoh having gone off to see his sons. It had been a bit of a shock when Yuugi heard that he had children, but it had been one of the conditions he had to follow in order to be with Akiiki. His mistress had bore two boys about three years back and from what he was told, the two boys looked more like their mother with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. The Pharaoh loved them even if he kept them in a separate wing from his own living space due to their mother being dangerously jealous of Akiiki. Neither of them was really sure how Akiiki felt about it all.

The silence and Yuugi's continuous thoughts were broken by the door suddenly swinging open and the Pharaoh walked into the room.

"Welcome Pharaoh how...did..." Yuugi began but stopped as the Pharaoh walked out and straight to his balcony. Yuugi looked to Akiiki then who looked just as confused as him before they both got up and followed him out.

"Pharaoh what's..." Yuugi once again trailed off but this time it was because he was already aware of what the answer was. A dark swirl of clouds had formed over the city and lightning struck and somehow Yuugi already knew this wasn't a normal storm.

"What do we do?" Yuugi asked as he looked up at the Pharaoh once again.

"I'm just waiting for someone to come and tell me that my horse is ready. Then I'm going down there to fight." The Pharaoh responded, looking to Yuugi.

"What can I do to help?"

The Pharaoh smiled but shook his head softly at him.

"This isn't your fight Yuugi. In fact, I think it's about time you went home don't you? I'm sure there are people that are worried about you there." The Pharaoh said before he led Yuugi back into the room.

"I can't just leave now! You guys need me! I can summon Miu and help fight!" Yuugi cried out, wondering how on earth the Pharaoh expected him to just leave.

"Yuugi, don't make this difficult. You've helped enough without ever being asked and now all I ask is that you let me help you for once." The Pharaoh said with a small smile, resting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I...can't..." Yuugi looked to Akiiki but he wasn't looking back at him, instead watching the Pharaoh. From the look he had on his features, Yuugi could tell that the Pharaoh wasn't going to make it back from the encounter.

"You're...not going to come back..." Yuugi said then, tears beginning to cloud his vision.

The Pharaoh just continued to hold the small smile before he then glanced back at Akiiki, who was also tearing up.

"Akiiki, I know there's something you want to say to Yuugi before he goes home."

Akiiki nodded softly as he then moved forward and rested a hand on Yuugi's forehead. Yuugi could feel his mind calm to the point that it was like he was sleeping and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Thank you for everything Yuugi. I know this won't be the last time we meet." The Pharaoh whispered before Yuugi could feel an pulling sensation on his body.

"Pharaoh...what's your name? It's really important to a friend of mine..." Yuugi asked, trying hard to keep from completely going unconscious.

"Atem..."

Suddenly Yuugi felt like he was falling, a flash of visions hitting his senses. He saw Akiiki caring for the twins that were Atem's, acting as ruler until they became old enough to rule at the age of fifteen. Then Akiiki walked out into the desert and was never again seen by anyone. The vision flashed suddenly to an eight year old Yuugi in his grandfather's shop, cleaning the stockroom and coming across a golden box.

**XXX**

Yuugi opened his eyes to once again be blinded by the sun and all he could think of was how extremely hot it was. He sat up then, rubbing his eyes free of dust that had somehow gotten into them. He looked around and saw sand dunes as far as the eye could see and he frowned. Was he still in Ancient Egypt? He looked over the outfit, one that had been given to him by Akiiki complete with his silver jewelery. It showed off his stomach but it had been given to him by the Pharaoh so it made a lot of sense.

Yuugi sighed softly, looking down at the sand then and he couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Whatever they had done to him, it hadn't sent him back to his time but rather back out into the desert. In more skin revealing close then his original outfit even. He began walking in a random direction, the belt around his waist jingling slightly.

However, he didn't get very far before he heard a honk behind him and he blinked. Wait...he had heard the honk...of a car? He turned around and saw a jeep driving towards him, a familiar form climbing up out of it.

"Yuugi, is that you?" Marik called in excitement as the jeep pulled up next to him.

"Marik...?" He then looked at the other forms in the car which consisted of Ishizu and Odion.

"I'm...not in Ancient Egypt?" Yuugi asked then, Marik chuckling slightly as he opened the door for Yuugi to get in.

"Nope, just normal everyday egypt!" Marik said happily as Yuugi climbed into the jeep and sat next to Marik.

"Nice outfit by the way." He said a bit teasingly, Yuugi laughing softly and wiping away the happy tears that were forming.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here?" Yuugi finally asked as the jeep continued on its way through the desert.

"We are actually on our way to pick up some friends of ours." Ishizu answered, smiling at Yuugi through the rearview mirror.

**XXX**

"This is amazing Grandpa. You certainly know how to work your way around a tomb don't you?"

"The trick is looking at everything as if it were a game of sorts." Solomon Moto simply chuckled before he winked at his younger companion.

The two were talking pleasantly in the shade of a tent before they heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. The two looked up, watching the jeep slowly park.

"I guess it's time to go back." Yami stated then as he stood and began to pack their gear.

"It'll be nice to return home after having sand in our shoes for the last few months." Solomon said as he too stood and began to pack up.

"I suppose."

"Hey guys, how was the tomb?" Marik asked as he climbed out of the jeep and approached the two, Odion moving to help the two pack up.

"Surprisingly fun." Yami answered turning to his friend with a smile.

"Find any treasure?" Marik asked, his tone making it seem like he had a secret that he just couldn't wait to share.

"Not really...why?" Yami arched a brow at his friend then.

"Oh, no reason. We just happened to find a treasure on our way out here to get you two."

"Oh, well that's good news. Do you mind if I take a look at it later?" Yami asked, returning to packing the things up.

"You can look at it now if you'd like."

Yami looked up at Solomon who simply replied with a nod before he then stood, dusting his hands off on his clothes.

"Alright, where is it then?"

Marik smirked before he then looked back at the jeep and gestured for someone to come over. Yami only assumed that he was trying to get Ishizu to come out but she didn't and instead the back door to the jeep open. His eyes widened then as he saw who emerged.

"Yuugi...?" Yami said, not sure if he should believe it or not. After all, it had been nearly six months since he had seen his other half.

"The one and only." Yuugi replied with a happy smile, trying to fight back all the overwhelming emotions that were attacking him all at once. In less than a second, Yami held Yuugi tightly in his arms.

"Yuugi...I...I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Yami whispered as he continued to hold his hikari tighter.

"I know...I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Yuugi muttered as he buried his face into the other's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his lover's waist.

"Don't leave my side ever again...please."

**A/N: Short and cute chapter, but will things go back to normal?**


End file.
